Out There
Out There is a song feature in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film). The song is sung by Quasimodo (Tom Hulce) to show that his dream is to leave the bell tower and to interact with society. This song shows a lighter meaning than the song Stay in Here. This song is possibly the reason why Quasimodo left the bell tower in order to attend the 20th Festival of Fools. Lyrics :Quasimodo: (speaking) My Sanctuary :(singing) Safe behind these windows and parapets of stone. :Gazing at people down below me. :All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone. :Hungry for the histories they show me. :All my life I memorize their faces knowing them as they will never known me. :All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day. :Not above them but part of them. :And out there living in the sun. :Give me one day out there all I ask is one to hold forever. :Out there where they all live unaware. :What I'd give, What I'd dare. :Just to live one day out there. :Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives. :Through the roofs and gables as I can see them. :Every day they shout and scold about their lives. :Heedless as the gift it is to them. :If I was in their skin I'd treasure ev'ry instant. :Out there, Strolling by the Seine. :Taste a morning out there like ordinary men. :Who freely walk about there. :Just one day and then I swear that I'll be content with my share. :Won't resent :Won't despair :Old and bent. :I won't care I'll have spent one day out thereeeeeeeee! Trivia *As the song is about to end, when Quasimodo shouts out there at the top of his lungs. He rises his arms in the air as the camera zooms out on him, but you can't see him that much because many birds fly in on the view of the bell tower. *Many fans on YouTube not only love how the song is sung in English, but they also love how the song is sung in Japanese and Korean. *This song was included on the tape, Disney Sing-Along Songs: Topsy Turvy, however the Stay in Here introduction was edited out. This may have been to make the song seem less dark for younger audiences. *At one point during the song, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, the Magic Carpet from Aladdin, and Pumbaa from The Lion King can all be seen in the village. *Lea Salonga sung the entire song on broadway in 2011. This song is similar to "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid. *As both songs are about the main characters' struggle with living in their own little purgatory and wanting to explore the outer world. This song also holds many similarities to the song "Love is an Open Door" from Frozen. *Just as Quasimodo was openly singing about how he wanted to be in his own world, Hans was subliminally singing about how he wanted to rule his own world. all information on Out There came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Out_There Gallery Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-1677.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-1707.jpg Video Category:Songs